


Trying To Remember Us

by Memelka12



Series: Short Reed900 Stories [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Temporary Amnesia, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memelka12/pseuds/Memelka12
Summary: After a terrible accident, while working on a case, Gavin is left in a coma.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Short Reed900 Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072760
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

Nines decided that he really hates hospitals.

In the three weeks since Gavin got hit by a car while talking to a possible suspect involved in their newest case, and was put into a medically induced coma to reduce the swelling in his brain and to help him heal faster. Nines rarely left his side unless Captain fowler requested him.


	2. Chapter One

A month after the accident Gavin finally woke up on his own. It happened very slowly with him opening his eyes for a minute and then immediately closing them or looking around trying to speak but not being able to because of the breathing tube in his mouth. Nines was beside him the entire time.

After the fourth time he woke up the doctors decided that he's breathing fine on his own and took the tube out, but to keep him comfortable put they put Gavin back to sleep for a couple more hours.

While Gavin slept Nines called Tina and Chris to let them know what's going on.

"Hey Nines" he heard them both say "How's Gavin?" Tina asked.

"He woke up a couple of times today and the doctors took out his breathing tube." Nines replied without even saying hello.

"WHAT" Chris and Tina yelled, "Is he awake now?"

"No, but he should be in a couple of hours if you want to be here when he does wake up."

"I'll tell Fowler what's going on right now and ask to leave early." Tina exclaimed "See you soon Nines"

"As much as I would love to be there as well, I'm still trying to find anything on the person that did this," Chris said with a sad voice.

"That's okay Chris, I will be sure to send Gavin your best regards when he wakes up." and with that Nines hanged up.

Nines waits for Tina in the waiting room and when she arrives 30 minutes after his call they both go up to Gavin's room to find a doctor in there, both of them greeted her with a small smile and nod.

"I was beginning to wonder where you wents as you never leave his side." Doctor Wilson said to Nines "Nice to see you again Tina"

While Tina went a talked with the doctor, Nines went back to his chair besides Gavin's bed and gently grabbed his hand.

From far away Gavin looked fine and like he was just peacefully sleeping, but the closer people got to him the better they could see that he was thinner than before from not getting any normal nutrients. He was also covered in bruises that while not fresh still visible.

Suddenly Nines felt movement coming from the bed and a small grunt of pain. Tina who had also heard it turned towards the bed.

"Gavin." she said quietly as not to startle the man.

Gavin slowly began to open his eyes and looked at Tina for a moment before his gaze moved onto Nines.

With a raspy and quiet voice, he asked the question that Nines has been dreading since the accident.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter Two

**_His head hurt and his whole body felt paralyzed. Their where soft voices speaking around him but he couldn't recognize any of them. He slowly opened his eyes, but the light was too bright so he immediately closed them and didn't try again._ **

**_The next time it happened, he saw a woman in a white lab coat next to him. He wanted to ask what happened but for some reason, he couldn't speak. Slowly his eyes began closing and he went back to sleep._ **

**_When it happened the third time it was because of someone grabbing his right hand and when he opened his eyes there was a silhouette of someone next to him, but his brain couldn't make out who it was. Although for some reason he did feel safe with the stranger next to him and fell back to sleep._ **

**_The fourth time he woke up it wasn't because of the hand holding his, but because of the discomfort, he felt in his throat like something was choking him. All of a sudden he started to cough and his chest hurt. After a few moments, he started to drift back to sleep._ **

Gavin twitched and grunted feeling uncomfortable when he heard the voice of Tina, his best friend. He looked at her for a moment and wanted to respond before feeling the presence of someone's hand on his right one. Turning his head to the side he saw a young tall and handsome man sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly and his voice sounded really raspy.

Looking down he realized that it was this mans hand that he felt all this time because as soon as he asked the question the hand disappeared and he suddenly felt very cold and like something was missing.

"Tina why don't you come and sit next to Gavin while I'll bring him something to drink." The handsome stranger said and left the room before Tina had the chance to reply, but she still did as he said.

"What's going on T?" he asked her voice still rough

Tina looked at the doctor for a moment before replying "You were in an accident Gav while working on a case with Nines".

'Nines' he didn't know who that was so why did hearing that name makes him feel all warm inside.

"Who's Nines Tina?" he asked and then exclaimed "Also who calls their child Nines"

"You really don't know?" Tina asked him sadly "They guy who just left, that's Nines, your partner Gav" she explained softly.

"Partner?" Since when did he have a partner.

"Yeah, he was assigned to you shortly after the android revolution. Fowler decided that you needed to get along better with androids so he gave you one as a partner." Tina rambled and Gavin's head began to hurt with all the information.

'Android revolution' ' Android partner' 'Nines'

Why couldn't he remember any of this?


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos.

Being able to feel himself begin overheating Nines decide to leave Gavin's room with the excuse of getting him water. He was sure that the LED on his temple was glowing red. Even though he knew there was a possibility of Gavin suffering from amnesia he never let himself believe it was going to happen and now that it has Nines wasn't sure how to proceed.

He started to take some deep breaths, although as an android it wasn't necessary, as he learned that stimulated breathing somehow helped him to relax. After a couple of seconds, Nines went a grabbed a cup of water for Gavin and began to make his way back into the hospital room when he overheard the conversation between Gavin and Tina.

"Who's Nines Tina?" he heard Gavin ask" Also who calls their child Nines"

"You really don't know?" Tina asked Gavin with what Nines detected was a sad voice "They guy who just left, that's Nines, your partner Gav" she explained softly to him.

"Partner?"

"Yeah, he was assigned to you shortly after the android revolution. Fowler decided that you needed to get along better with androids so he gave you one as a partner." Tina rambled and Nines could feel Gavin's heart rate speed up.

Deciding that was enough information for right now he entered the room and everyone turned to look at him. Quickly he walked over to Tina and handed her the cup meant for Gavin before stepping back from the bed.

"Okay, now that everyone is here" Doctor Willson began " Hi, I'm doctor Wilson can you tell me your full name?" she asked Gavin

"Gavin Reed" he answered and gestured to the cup in Tina's hand " Can I have some of that?"

"Oh right," Tina said and held the cup while he drank.

"Okay, that's good. Now please tell me what is your occupation, Gavin?"

"I'm a detective at the DPD"

" Great and can you tell me if you recognize anyone here?"

"That's Tina my best friend." Gavin said while pointing at her and then he looked at Nines "And that's apparently my partner, although I can't remember him"

Nines could feel his LED glowing red.

"Okay, and can you remember anything before the accident.

"Um, only that I was talking to a potential suspect on a case that I can't remember."

"That's quite alright I'm sure it will come back to you in no time." Doctor Wilson turned to Nines "Can I speak with you outside for a moment?"

"Of course" Nines replied and they both left the room.

"Is the amnesia permanent?" Nines asked knowing what the doctor wanted to talk to him about.

"No it seems more like the temporary kind and given that he only woke up his brain must still be trying to function properly from the trauma." the doctor hesitated for a moment " Although it might be best not to push him and let the memories come to him slowly. Too much information at once might cause him to forget more things."

"I understand." Nines said "May I go back in there?" the doctor nodded and left.

Back inside the room, he saw Tina and Gavin quietly talking, but both looked up at him when he entered.

"Get out!" Gavin said quickly making Tina turn her head back towards him in surprise.

"Gav.." she began but he interrupted her

"No Tina, I don't want that thing here. It can get disassembled for all I care." Gavin said to her and when he noticed that Nines hasn't moved turned back to him " Didn't you hear me plastic shit, I said get out"

Nines could see that Tina wanted to say something again, but he interrupted her before she could "It's okay Tina, I'll go" he said with a slight tremble to his voice and left.

Not wanting to be alone he decided to contact Connor and ask to meet at his and Hank's house. Hearing the sadness in Nines voice Connor agreed instantly.


	5. Chapter Four

As soon as the android left Gavin felt a smack on his arm.

“Ow.” he said and looked at Tina angrily” Why would you do that?”

“Because you were an asshole to Nines right now. Also, be glad you're injured or it would have been worse.” Tina answered slightly raising her voice but not shouting.

“Why do you care about that plastic piece of shit anyway”

Tina glared at him “Do not call him that okay. You may not remember Nines right now but he has spent every day since the accident by your side making sure your alright.”

After that Tina left claiming that Gavin needs his rest but promising to be back tomorrow.

The next couple of days Gavin spent getting tested and watching Tv. Tina came to visit him every day after work and sometimes she even brought Chris with her. They spent that time talking about anything and everything. Chris kept telling funny stories about him from work although most of them involved the android so Gavin almost always cut him off when the thing was mentioned.

Yet somehow he couldn’t stop thinking about it, about ’Nines’. Ever since he told it to get out the android never visited him again although Gavin could sometime hear Tina talking with him on the phone and saying that he is getting better.

**_They were sitting on the balcony. Gavin was eating takeaway that the android brought as a peace offering. His cat asshole was sitting on the RK900’s lap._ **

**_“When I saw the dead Android today, I didn’t see myself. I saw how quickly I could have been the one to tear him apart.” RK said with what seemed like a sad tone. “Cyberlife programmed me to hunt deviants, like Connor, but I didn’t choose to defy my programming. I was awoken without a choice.”_ **

**_“It doesn’t matter whether you earned it or not. If you’re alive, you’re alive. And if you’re alive then you’re free.”I told him._ **


	6. Chapter Five

It took about 30 minutes to get from the hospital to Connor and Hank’s house. When he went inside he was immediately greeted by Sumo. He greeted Hank, who was sitting on the couch was TV.

“Hey, son,” Hank said not tearing his eyes away from the show he was watching.

At the same time as Nines sat down beside him, Connor came out of the kitchen.

“Nines is everything alright?” Connor asks “You sounded distraught when you called.”

Nines took a deep breath even though as an android he didn't need to breath “ Gavin’s awake” Was all he said

“That’s great news son”, “Then why do you sound so upset,” Hank and Connor said at the same time.

Nines looked straight at them “He has amnesia”

“How much does he remember?” Asks Hank

“Everything except me apparently” He replied, LED spinning a bright red.

Connor moved closer to him, hand turning white. Nines without even hearing the question held his hand out towards him. As they interfaced Connor saw everything that happened that day. How Gavin started to wake up, what the doctor told him and how Gavin yelled at him to get out.

The next couple of days Nines spent at the DPD working on the case. They still haven’t been able to locate the person who run Gavin over. Every day he went to their apartment, fed the cats. Instead of going to the hospital and upsetting Gavin, he called Tina to get updates.

While at a crime scene a message from Tina popped up on his Hub

Tina: The doctor is allowing Gavin to come home today.


	7. Chapter Six

**_He was at his apartment, the android there with him. They were watching I Robot in the living room._ **

**_“How am I supposed to relate to this detective?” Nines asked_ **

**_“It has robots and you are a robot.” Gavin replied in an obvious voice._ **

Someone was shaking him “Gav wake up”. Opening his eyes he saw Tina and doctor Wilson.

“What’s going on?” He asked sleepily. At the same time thinking about the dream he had. Why do all his dreams keep involving the android?

“Since your last test results were good I am allowing you to go home.” Doctor Wilson said. “Here is a prescription for some pain medication.”

“What about work?” Gavin asked as he took the prescription from the doctor.

“You’ll be able to go back in a week or two but remember not to overwork yourself and get enough rest.”

“Thanks, doc.”

After the doctor left he turned to Tina to see her texting someone.

For most of the drive, the car was quite. The only time someone spoke was when Gavin realized that Tina was driving in the wrong direction to his apartment only to be told that he moved 6 months ago.

**_They were standing in the middle of the empty apartment. Even though Gavin was tired from viewing so many different ones he was in awe. The spacious, open floor plan, the view of the river from the windows._ **

**_“No way can we fucking afford this Nines.” He said to his boyfriend._ **

When they got to the new apartment building Gavin was surprised that he could even afford to live in a place like that.

“How the fuck could I afford this place” he stated and Tina looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it.

When they got inside, Gavin noticed that the door was unlocked and he saw the android standing in the middle of the living room.

“THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!” Gavin shouted at it.

“My apologies, Detective, I only came by to feed the cats.” It said without even looking at him “I will be on my way now” With that, he left but not before grabbing a bag from the front door.

**_He was standing in the doorway, grocery bags in hand when he saw what his boyfriend was doing._ **

**_“Um Nines what’s happening here?” he asked_ **

**_“I have been trying to assemble this coffee table but I can’t seem to get it right.” Nines replied while glaring at the mess of furniture parts in front of him._ **

**_“The most advanced android can’t put together a simple coffee table” Gavin laughed._ **

He was sitting in the break room, glaring at the android that was sitting opposite of his terminal.

“REED GET IN HERE” Fowler yelled from his office startling Gavin

“I just came back. What could I have done wrong.” He mumbled under his breath.

“You called Captain.” Gavin said when he walked into Fowler’s office.

“Sit down Reed” Fowler ordered “ As I’m sure your aware even though your back at work you will be on desk duty until your doctor says otherwise. Now go and try to find some information about the suspect that run you over.” With that, he gestured for Gavin to leave “It’s good to have you back Reed.”

When he made it to his terminal there was a fresh cup of coffee waiting for him along with a doughnut.

“Thanks.” he said to the android without even thinking about it.


	8. Chapter Seven

The last couple of weeks have been pure torture for Nines. Foremost he had to work with Gavin who still hasn’t regained his memories and pretend that it didn’t hurt him when Gavin treated him like a machine. Even so Nines still did what he has always done and kept brining Gavin his morning coffee and doughnuts because nothing would stop him for caring for the man that he loved. Secondly, he missed the cats and the way they used to sleep curled up next to him and Gavin and thirdly, they still haven’t been able to track down the person that hit Gavin with the car and it’s been months. The one thing that made Nines happy is that even without the memories him and Gavin still made a great team and although Gavin was stuck doing paperwork their rate for solved cases kept growing.   
Living with Connor and Hank was also interesting and annoying at times as they often treated him like a little kid that needed to be looked after. Maybe after the accident he didn’t enter stasis for a while, but now that he knew that Gavin was alive and mostly fine, he went into stasis every night without a problem. Except for the times when he remembered the accident and kept thinking of ways it could have been avoided. He knew that Connor was aware of this, but still Nines refused to talk to him about it and instead focused all of his energy when not at work to think of ways to somehow help Gavin get his memories back without stressing him out to much.   
Sometimes though he felt as though maybe the reason that Gavin only forgot about him was because he didn’t really feel the same way about him as Nines thought he did, or that subconsciously Gavin regretted being together with an Android.   
Nines would have loved nothing more than to be able to go back to his Zen Garden and hold his Zen Gavin and hear him say that all these thoughts where bullshit, but that was destroyed back when Ada corrupted his systems and he never got back to rebuilding him because he had the real thing   
A sudden noise coming from his left side pulled Nines out of his stasis that he managed to fall into without realizing.  
“Useless fucking machine, sleeping on the job” Gavin grumbled while throwing a bunch of papers on Nines’ desk and stomping away. Realizing that he was slouching Nines sat up straight and grabbed the papers. Scanning them he saw that Gavin has somehow managed to find traces of the person whose car was involved in his accident.   
Abigail Johnson 

Car reported stolen 3 weeks ago in Ann Arbor, Michigan . Miss Abigail claims that she was on a   
Business trip and only came back before realizing that the car was missing.  
Possible involvement in the hit and run of Detective Gavin Reed of the Detroit Police.

Nines started to do a quick search on Abigail Johnson’s living in Ann Arbor and came up with only one. 

Miss Johnson is a 45-year-old accountant, never married although in a relationship with a Mr Liam Fenderson(50) for the last 10 years. The couple shares two daughters together Lea Fenderson (5) and Jose Fenderson (7). Miss Johnson also has a son Adam Johnson(18) from a previous relationship with her deceased partner. 

“REED, NINES GET IN HERE” Captain Fowler yelled from his office. Nines looked around for Gavin and saw him coming out from the break room looking annoyed probably from not being able to drink his coffee.   
“Yes captain you beckoned” Gavin said sarcastically  
“Shut up and sit down Reed” The captain told him in what Nines detected was an annoyed tone. “I have just received a call that one of the suspects in your main case was just found dead by the docks in a car that matches the one that hit you Reed.” He said while giving some files “The officers at the site managed to identify the victim as one Adam Johnson. What you have to do is find his family and inform them.”  
“He is from Ann Arbor and the car belonged to his mother. The father is deceased” Nines informed them.  
“The fuck” Gavin muttered while looking at him quickly.   
“Guess your going on a road trip” The captain informed “Also Reed, your officially back on duty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I started a new job working nights and just couldn't find the time or energy to write. I will try my best to finish the book before the end of the year.


End file.
